respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare Gun MK2
(Through Night Santa's Gear) • (Through Mega Santas' Pack) • (Through DL - 5 Years Edition) • Tier 8 of trial 3 on Demons of the Storm |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Launcher |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 1}} MK2.png|Flare Gun MK2 In Menu. MK3.png|Flare Gun MK2 Equipped View. Leakage.jpg|Leak To The Night Santa's Pack. (source: www.amazon.com) mk2.jpg|Long range kill is more than possible with this weapon's range. Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 5.11.11 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 5.10.58 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). The Flare Gun MK2 is a weapon that was first introduced in the third trial of the Winter Camp (Event) during the Holiday Update (2015) and can only be obtained by purchasing either of the said bundles. According to the store description, it takes festive explosions to a "whole new level". Strategy This weapon has the exact same attributes as the original Flare Gun, with the exception that the the bullet curves down and the weapon auto aim only applies at close range. Due to that you have to aim very precisely in order to hit someone, which is even harder if the enemy knows how to strafe. If they begin strafing, try to shoot at the direction where you predict they to go. The gun large crosshair will then do the other half of the job. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Inflicts extremely high damage which can one shot kill nearly all opponents. * High Agility. * Very fast reload speed. * Great Range. * Can be buffed by the 'WASP' Helmet thanks to the new classification system (if needed) to take down foes with very high Health (most likely some of the Elite Enemies! Disadvantages * No long-range auto aim, although auto aim applies only at close range. * One bullet, meaning that the user is vulnerable while reloading. * Bullets dip/curve down in a similar fashion to Thumper and Grenade Launcher making it hard to use. * The projectile is quite fast, but does not hit players instantly, making it easily avoidable at long and mid range. Trivia * The Flare Gun MK2 resembles the Heckler & Koch HK69A1 Grenade Launcher. * Many people were disappointed by this weapon since the developers said "It will take festive explosions to a whole new level" but it turned out not to be an explosive weapon. * In real life, the Flare Gun MK2 would be impractical due to a reason: Flare guns are meant to be shot straight upwards, but since the Flare Gun MK2 '''flares curve down, the flare would not be practical to use. * It has the exact same stats of the Fire Fist. * Interestingly enough, you can complete some Missions (List) that require you to use Grenade Launcher with this weapon! * The '''Flare Gun MK2 '''actually has a third skin, a '''Bright Neon Skin, which was only obtainable through a glitch during the time of its release(the skin). The skin was later released on a bundle later. Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Flare Weapons Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons